gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Valeria klaine
Ciao a tutti! Mi chiamo Valeria, Sono l'amministratrice della wiki. Se vi serve qualcosa chiedete! Something About Me Valeria, 17 anni, nata a Salerno il 30 luglio 1996 alle 23:30 (per poco non nascevo il 31!)... ma questi dettagli sono poco interessanti, e soprattutto non servono per conoscere una persona. Partiamo col fatto che molte persone mi definiscono Pazza, ma ammetto di essere un pò timida quando non conosco bene una persona. Ho l'arrabbiatura facile (XD) soprattutto con movimenti e rumori continui e menefreghismo, quando non ci sono questi fattori, potete star certi che sono allegra, solare, seria al momento giusto e... me! How I Met...Glee Inizialmente fui costretta da mia sorella a guardarlo, perchè era curiosa di quel telefilm che era oggetto di discussioni di tutte le sue amiche. Io lo conoscevo perchè a volte veniva citato da mia cugina, ma non avevo idea di cosa fosse, pensavo fosse un Reality Show!. Così vidi la prima puntata. In quel periodo seguivo anime e manga e quindi i gay mi attiravano già prima dato che guardavo yaoi, ma il personaggio di Kurt Hummel mi attirò più di tutti. Non vedevo l'ora di vedere la seconda puntata, per vedere come continuava la sua storia e quella dei ragazzi sfigati (ora non più perchè si sono trasformati tutti in fighi!). Verso la metà della prima stagione ho guardato il video di Chris Colfer premiato ai Golden Globes (Si ho cominciato a vederlo un pò tardi xD) e li mi sono innamorata (<3). Andando avanti di puntata in puntata mi sono informata sugli attori. Sono diventata una fan sfegatata di Chris Colfer. Finita la prima stagione era delusa dal fatto che Kurt non avesse trovato un fidanzato (Ero abituata agli yaoi con l'happy ending) quindi mi sono informata e ho "conosciuto" Darren Criss. Già dal millesimo di secondo in cui i loro sguardi si sono incrociati li ho shippati! Finalmente ero arrivata a vedere le puntate in contemporanea con l'america esattamente nell'episodio 2x16 che è stato il primo visto in tv (Ho visto il bacio Klaine in HD e non da uno stupido computer! :D). Da lì ho cominciato a seguirle sempre con i sottotitoli in italiano e sono diventata una vera gleek! Thanks to Glee Grazie a glee mi sono appassionata di più alla musica di quanto non lo ero già, non avevo il coraggio di iscrivermi a una scuola ma grazie a glee mi sono iscritta a una scuola di canto, per far avverare un giorno il mio sogno di diventare cantante. Ho cominciato ad amare anche la recitazione, che non studio prendendo spunto da Chris Colfer che non ha mai studiato (eppure è bravissimo!) ma semplicemente ha studiato vedendo film e telefilm, io "studio" vedendo lui recitare! Un'altra cosa importante è che ho cominciato ad ascoltare canzoni decenti (xD) e soprattutto, sono passata da 4 a 9 in inglese in un solo anno scolastico! My Personal Blog Una gleek con i fiocchi non può non avere o leggere tumblr, quindi vi invito a guardare il mio blog: http://valeriaklaine.tumblr.com/ I miei contributi * Favorite Characters Kurt-S5.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' |link=Kurt Hummel Blaine-S5.jpg|'Blaine Anderson'|link=Blaine Anderson Favorite Episodes Klaine09.jpg|'Il Primo Bacio'|link=Il primo bacio Klaine01.jpg|'La Nostra Canzone'|link=La nostra canzone Klaine04.jpg|'Il Ballo'|link=Il ballo 41.jpg|'La Prima Volta'|link=La prima volta 62.jpg|'Addio, Whitney'|link=Addio, Whitney Klaineglease.jpg|'Glease'|link=Glease 92.jpg|'Lo voglio'|link=Lo voglio Klaine-weddingproposal.png|'Love, Love, Love'|link=Love, Love, Love Favorite Songs Season One= |-|Season Two= 006.JPG|Teenage Dream|link= Teenage Dream 14707_467747056596612_366248775_n.png|Baby, It's Cold Outside|link= Baby, It's Cold Outside Candles.png|Candles|link= Candles Rachel get it right glee.PNG|Get It Right|link= Get It Right 1000px-Episode2x16.png|Loser Like Me|link= Loser Like Me Ifpu.png|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty|link= I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Somewhere_only_we_know_usignoli.png|Somewhere Only We Know|link= Somewhere Only We Know Aiwnsg.png|As If We Never Said Goodbye|link= As If We Never Said Goodbye Jarofhearts rachel.png|Jar of Hearts|link= Jar of Hearts Pretending.png|Pretending|link= Pretending |-|Season Three= Perfect004_photoshop.PNG|Perfect|link= Perfect GJWTHFFinn.jpg|Girls Just Want to Have Fun|link= Girls Just Want to Have Fun Justcantstopfinchel.PNG|I Just Can't Stop Loving You|link= I Just Can't Stop Loving You Coughsyrup.png|Cough Syrup|link= Cough Syrup HTURachel.jpg|Here's to Us|link= Here's to Us SIUTK3.jpg|Somebody That I Used to Know|link= Somebody That I Used to Know Ihavenothing.png|I Have Nothing|link= I Have Nothing NotRightButitsok.png|It's Not Right but It's Okay|link= It's Not Right but It's Okay Kurt not the boy cover wiki.jpg|Not the Boy Next Door|link= Not the Boy Next Door Cry.png|Cry|link= Cry Iwontgiveup.png|I Won't Give Up|link= I Won't Give Up Iacbtmn.jpg|It's All Coming Back to Me Now|link= It's All Coming Back to Me Now Illremember.png|I'll Remember|link= I'll Remember |-|Season Four= Itstimetobegin.png|It's Time|link= It's Time S4x04.png|The Scientist|link= The Scientist 2rachel per torn.png|Torn|link= Torn Athousandmore.jpg|A Thousand Years|link= A Thousand Years GirlOnFire.png|Girl On Fire|link= Girl On Fire Captura de pantalla 2013-02-15 a la(s) 00.17.28.png|We've Got Tonite|link= We've Got Tonite Comewhat.PNG|Come What May|link= Come What May Mammamiacover.png|Mamma Mia|link= Mamma Mia Yoursongryder.jpg|Your Song|link= Your Song Toloveyoumore.jpg|To Love You More|link= To Love You More |-|Season Five= KLAINEISBACK.png|Got to Get You into My Life|link= Got to Get You into My Life Hygthyla.jpg|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away|link= You've Got to Hide Your Love Away HeyJude.png|Hey Jude|link= Hey Jude Tinaletitbe.jpg|Let It Be|link= Let It Be Ifidieyoung.jpg|If I Die Young|link= If I Die Young Makeyoufeelmylove.jpg|Make You Feel My Love|link= Make You Feel My Love Pianomansong.jpgMovinoutsong.jpg|Piano Man|link= Piano Man (Blaine) My Ships On Glee * KLAINE * Artitty * Brittana * Faberry * Sebtosky * Finchel * Ryley My Ships Out Of Glee *'CRISSCOLFER' *McTobin *McGustin *Monchele